


The Tickle Monster Loves You

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, moxiety - Freeform, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Patton and Virgil play their favorite game [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	The Tickle Monster Loves You

Patton peeked out from behind the couch. He spotted his target lying down, eyes closed, with earbuds in.

Now was the perfect time to make his move.

He pounced!

“Gah!” Virgil shouted in surprise. He opened his eyes and looked up to see a familiar bright smile and caring eyes peering down at him. “Is there a reason you’re sitting on me, Patton?”

“Kiddo, you’ve been ignoring me! I’ve been trying to get you to get off the couch to play a game with your old pop!”

“I didn’t hear you.” Virgil grabbed one of his earbuds. “Music.”

“Now that’s a lie right there! Cause when I said the name of your faaaavorite game, you flinched!” Patton booped Virgil’s nose, who now knew he was screwed. “Why would you ignore your favorite dad?”

“Sorry, I was really getting into my music.”

“Well thanks for the apology, but we’re still gonna play your favorite gaaaame!”

“P-Patton w-we don’t have to! R-really I- ACK!” Virgil was cut off by his attempt to subdue his laughter as Patton wiggled his fingers into his tummy.

“Time for… Tickle monster!” Patton giggled.

“AHA! Nahahaha! Pahahahattohon! Nahahat thehehehere!” Virgil broke into adorably contagious laughter and began squirming beneath Patton’s touch. Patton couldn’t help but laugh along as he skittered his fingers across Virgil’s torso.

“Now who does the tickle monster love?”

“Nohohoho!” Virgil’s face took on a rather red hue. “Nohohot thihihis!”

“Yep, you know the rules, kiddo. Answer correctly or the tickling gets wooooorse~ Now who does the tickle monster love?”

“Ihihihit’s ehehehembahaharrassing!”

“Wrong answer~” Patton giddily started squeezing Virgil’s sides, which was rewarded with a loud snort.

“Dahahahammit!” Virgil covered his face in embarrassment.

“Don’t be ashamed of your cute little snorts!” Again, Patton booped Virgil’s nose. “Now who does the tickle monster love?” Patton took a single finger and began scratching at Virgil’s lower rib, that one spot Patton knew drove Virgil crazy.

“EEP! Mehehehe! Mehehe! Pfftahahaha- nohohot thehehehere!” Virgil squealed and cackled as he half-heartedly pushed at Patton’s tickling fingers.

“Good. And do you love the tickle monster back?” Patton couldn’t help but smirk at the adorable blush running down Virgil’s neck. No matter how much he protested Patton knew he loved this game.

“Nohoho!”

“You don’t?!” Patton mock-gasped. “After all the tickle monster has done for you?!”

“Noho wahait I tahake it back!” Virgil shouted before Patton used all ten fingers to scratch and tease his tum and lower ribs.

“So you’re saying you don’t love the tickle monster?”

“NAHAHA! PLEHEHEASE! IHI’M SOHOHORRY! HEHEHEHE-”

“Say it~”

“IHI LOHOHOVE THEHE TIHIHICKLE MOHOHONSTER!” Virgil shouted through his laughter. Immediately realizing what he had said, Virgil slapped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it, kiddo?”

“Yehes!” Virgil snapped, though any hostility was drained due to his stream of giggles and wobbly smile.

“Now come give the tickle monster a hug.” Patton opened his arms wide and Virgil smiled before tackling his adopted dad with a hug. The two fell to the ground in a giggly tangle of limbs.

“Y’know you don’t always have to tickle me to get my attention.”

“I know, but you love it. So why wouldn’t I?”

“I do not!”

“You want another round?”

“I spy a trick question.” Virgil grinned and chuckled. “Now, for my payback!”

Patton didn’t even fight back or protest as Virgil tickled him to pieces.

Just a typical day for those two.


End file.
